


I'm sorry for forgetting what you taught me

by RammBook



Series: Ducktales Family Fic Challenge [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 01:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19600876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: Request I finally fulfilled after nearly two months.As always, be aware of the title and the tags!





	I'm sorry for forgetting what you taught me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hackeline83](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hackeline83).



> Scrooge shows up on Donalds doorstep one year after Della disappeared and things... don't go too well.   
> Angsty, but mostly angry.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I am sooo sorry I forgot what ‘you taught me!’ I didn't mean to offend the great Scrooge McDuck!" Sarcasm drips from every word of his, toxic like acid.  
Scrooge flinches, but he stands straight back up again. His top hat isn't sitting correctly and he smells like despair and smoke. Donald has never been more disgusted by him than right now.  
He doesn't even know how they ended up like this.   
He doesn't know why he is here, here with the boys. The boys aren't supposed to … they shouldn't be...  
It's all Scrooge’s fault.  
It's Scrooge who showed up in the middle of the day.  
It's Scrooge who wants to talk.   
Donald doesn't want to rekindle, he doesn't want to talk about, he doesn't want to see him.  
Donald is tired of talking, tired of accusations, tired of surprises. Donald is sick of it.  
So they do what they do best: clash. Their anger only leaves a trail of destruction.  
Talking doesn't mean hugs anymore.   
It hasn't since he was a child.  
He doesn't want those hugs anyway. He doesn't need them. Not from Scrooge.

They just stare each other down, fire burning behind their eyes, fed by anger and despair. Their beaks bend as their muscles tense. They lean closer. Behind the fire burns the acid of trapped tears. He ignores it.  
Scrooge doesn't and he can't bring himself to forgive him for it.  
"Donald, lad-" Scrooge reaches out to him, for him, his arms outstretched. Donald lashes out, shoving Scrooge away, away, away.  
"Don't call me that!" It's barely above a whisper, but the hatred is clear. Too clear. Scrooge takes a deep breath. "I am not a little kid." Anymore. "They are."   
Their gazes wander over at the pen, where Louie is fast asleep, his snores filling the room. It's quiet, for the first time.  
Huey and Dewey pull and push each other. They yelp, but they also laugh. Blink and you'll miss it.  
Scrooge's presence does not influence them.  
It's going to stay that way, Donald decides. "They don't need you." His sharp words cut deep wounds. He brings himself to not care. "They need an adult." The sneer that follows is expected.   
"Like ye are one?! Ye just left!" Scrooge's voice wavers and he doesn't attempt to hide it. It cracks at the last word.   
So he wants a fight? Happy to oblige.  
"Just like you taught me," Donald replies. For once, there is no emotion. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Green Bean (tumblr: Thegreenestofbeans) for beta reading and editing some minor mistakes!


End file.
